battlefieldfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Awyman13
Re: Yeah, thanks! Glad you figured that out. 03:01, April 11, 2014 (UTC) Attachments Uploaded all the sights, going to start working on adding them to their pages. A lot of them are referred to by their real life names in the files, it okay if I mention that in the trivia? - 03:44, April 11, 2014 (UTC) :Just checking, Reflex and Holographic Sight already had something similar in the trivia for BF3, which I kind of think seems appropriate, but I'll hold off from adding it for the rest. - 03:57, April 11, 2014 (UTC) Re: Since I never saw you on steam Thanks Awy! Feels weird to be 18 now. 10,000 Edits Congrats! :D 18:59, April 11, 2014 (UTC) :Pretty sure everyone's edits are somewhat inaccurate. :P 20:33, April 11, 2014 (UTC) re: me I left this for a day so it keeps cold. I don't want this to turn into something it totally is not. I intruded because that kind of bluntness was what caused me to go and "troll" and made "our wiki out to be CoD wiki's enemies" (as I've seen the others refer to it.) I didn't mean to undermine you (and I'm sorry if you feel that way), but I was not willing to sit back and watch on that occasion. I understand your upset and probably somewhat irked but I just meant to give a decent answer to prevent that user looking at the situation and only seeing their edits being destroyed for no reason (to them). I know it would be rare to get another me as I'm sure I'm a one in a million problem to you, but we have over 7 billion people on this planet so the chances aren't that slim. As for my comment to you, I meant it only to mirror how you talked to the user and demonstrate how that would affect them. Judging by PLR's reaction, not positively. Sorry if it came across as aggressive. Once again I don't want you to (or anyone else) to be offended by this but I am an editor here too and will make a point when I feel it is necessary. Now let's leave it at that Awy, I really don't want anything to start over this friend.-- Hyperborrean22Talk 08:24, April 12, 2014 (UTC) p.s. congratulations on 10,000 edits! :)-- Hyperborrean22Talk 08:25, April 12, 2014 (UTC) BF wiki emblem What was wrong with the original?-- Hyperborrean22Talk 08:39, April 12, 2014 (UTC) Re: Sure, I think I'll just read the whole thing. 17:07, April 14, 2014 (UTC) Re: Emblem Ranks I still see a Russian Medic. 17:18, April 14, 2014 (UTC) NEVER FORGET! :> 20:55, April 14, 2014 (UTC) Re: Favor Uh, I can try, but I'm not sure those are on Battlelog, and I'm still trying to make sense of the extractor for BF4. You mean the icons from the Commander view, right? - 03:41, April 16, 2014 (UTC) Good bye. Hey Awy. I've been thinking for a long while and recent events on another wiki (admittedly caused by events here...) have made me decide to leave wikia. I just wanted to say you have not caused this. Infact you made me actually want to stay but then I realised it's not going to be pleasant when you leave for USAF so there ain't no real point in prolonging the death of Hyper. (Not Brian, I'll make that clear. I'm not suicidal over this). I should say thank you for your continueing forgiveness and trust in me even though I never deserved it. I'm sorry if I've offended you in the past. I hope we can leave that in the past. I'm keeping you on PSN so I hope to one day steal you tags. Bye Austin! See you on the battlefield!-- Hyperborrean22Talk 17:15, April 16, 2014 (UTC) Hey This guy is appealing his block. Do note that he has been warned multiple times, and blocked three times (by you, Yuri, and I), for three accounts of vandalism (as well as disparaging/insulting the wiki by supposedly creating an imitation BF Wiki for troll purposes). What do you think? Give him a fourth chance? Let me know. 11:50, April 17, 2014 (UTC) :Right there with you. 12:00, April 17, 2014 (UTC) Signature I've templated my sig at Template:Sig/Razgriz Ghost. If it needs any further work or general maintenance feel free to modify it without my permission. 19:20, April 17, 2014 (UTC) :Make sure to update your preferences with . That way you can use the four tildes ~~~~. : 20:30, April 17, 2014 (UTC) Vehicle Page? Do we have a page for those lorries that the Russians use and you can drive on Baku? If not, I feel we need one. It may only be drivable in one mission but I belive it's still noteworthy. --FluoxetinePatch (talk) 17:50, April 18, 2014 (UTC) wtf This color is disgusting, change it back. Юра15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 02:46, April 19, 2014 (UTC) Image License Hey man, you need to go through your images and license them. 16:00, April 20, 2014 (UTC) Old Emblem Hey, remember your old Battlelog emblem; the black circle with a bunch of intersecting white lines? Where does that come from? I keep noticing people with tattoos of it. Sorry if this seems out of nowhere, but it's been really bugging me. FluoxetinePatch (talk) 02:44, April 23, 2014 (UTC) Thanks. Maybe now I can get some sleep. FluoxetinePatch (talk) 02:53, April 23, 2014 (UTC) Re: I see no good reason not to. He's helpful and trustworthy, and been here a while. We do have quite a lot of TUs now, but that's not really a bad thing. 03:18, April 23, 2014 (UTC) Per Arrow, he's an excellent user that exemplifies what TUs should be. 12:25, April 23, 2014 (UTC) Re: Okay, so obviously Wikia decided to change something. I can still edit my personal css, though. Юра15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 01:58, April 25, 2014 (UTC) :Still not working for me. Юра15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 03:46, April 25, 2014 (UTC) ::That's only one of the CSS pages. We have at least three, including the one accessed through the admin dashboard. Юра15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 04:11, April 25, 2014 (UTC) fyi I don't respond to messages on CoD wiki. What they said didn't help at all, either. Юра15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 15:04, April 25, 2014 (UTC) Re: What do you think I've been fucking doing these last few weeks? Of course I'm going to. But here's the thing -- root categories do not go on pages. So a lot of the shit on the BC2 category is gonna go, and very soon. Root categories are meant to index the more specific subcategories. That's it. And it really doesn't help when people regularly-re-add those to pages. Юра15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 01:32, April 27, 2014 (UTC) Re: Surprised you wrote all that. 05:36, April 28, 2014 (UTC) Re: BFBC2 iOS Sure, as soon as I'm home. 18:42, April 28, 2014 (UTC) :Hmm, perhaps we could get in touch with the developers regarding the MP names (or a whole slew of info). Also, I don't archive until I hit 100 messages. Half way there. :p 23:08, April 30, 2014 (UTC) ::Agreed. 23:33, April 30, 2014 (UTC) Re: IIRC a long time ago it was decided that we would only catalog "functional" concepts. So if peek and lean is a "functional" thing, I don't see why not. Юра15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 03:16, April 30, 2014 (UTC) :That's on the Health page. Юра15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 03:48, April 30, 2014 (UTC) Re: Mission Names Only one of the seven missions would be named after a country (Singapore, which in itself is a sovereign city-state). Unless there are multiple pages on one subject would (Mission) in the title be suitable. 12:29, April 30, 2014 (UTC) Also been busy with stuff, I'll get to BC2 iOS soon. 12:30, April 30, 2014 (UTC) Re: Help On it. BTW, I made that PLR emblem. It's terrible and unofficial. :p 13:03, May 1, 2014 (UTC) :Looks like Yuri got all of it taken care of. We're good now. 13:17, May 1, 2014 (UTC) Re: New COD Except for the whole thing about BF not having a new game every year. 15:07, May 2, 2014 (UTC)' :I saw it yesterday when it was leaked. Looks like its about PMCs taking over 'merica with Kevin Spacey at the helm of them. 18:59, May 2, 2014 (UTC) Re: Userpage Looks good, man! 11:39, May 4, 2014 (UTC) Re Sorry, can't get on chat 16:38, May 4, 2014 (UTC) Re:M-kill Yes, I'll get to it. Although disable is probably a seperate page, as it has been in previous games, and works differently. (fire, doesn't recover, etc.) 23:52, May 4, 2014 (UTC) :How's this? 21:02, May 8, 2014 (UTC) Re: Mission I accept. Will get to work later today. 18:54, May 6, 2014 (UTC) *Combine all P4F vehicle training options into one page. *Merge Training options that are undeniably the same as Spec from other games. *Create an All-Kit section in the Training template. (Check) : 18:29, May 7, 2014 (UTC) RE: Who gives a fuck if they have the same effect? Should we also merge the red dot spec with the attachment page, merely because they have the same effect? Separate them. Юра15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 19:46, May 7, 2014 (UTC) :Maybe in an hour, I'm busy. Юра15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 19:57, May 7, 2014 (UTC) I said separate them. Юра15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 22:19, May 7, 2014 (UTC) Are you like deliberately ignoring the words I'm writing? If they ain't the same thing, and trust me, training and specs aren't the same thing, they need separate pages. The M16 variants are all roughly identical to one another in every way apart from a few ergonomic changes; you can't compare RL differences to a separation of in-game mechanics. Юра15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 00:05, May 8, 2014 (UTC) Potential E3 Questions Hey there Awyman! My name’s Mike and I’m with Wikia’s gaming ComDev team. Just wanted to say hi and ask you a quick question about E3. As you might know, E3 is one of the biggest game conventions of the year, and it’s right around the corner. We may have the opportunity ahead of the show to interview some folks from EA, and would love to ask them any questions about any potential upcoming Battlefield games that you or the other admins may have. Here’s an example of a community interview we’ve done before: http://xcom.wikia.com/wiki/File:Expert_Showcase_Special_Edition_-_XCOM_Enemy_Within We really like letting Wikia communities ask the questions, because they’re very knowledgeable about their game of choice, and ask extremely in-depth questions that regular news outlets don’t. If this sounds like something you’d be interested in doing, feel free to submit any questions you have here, or directly to me at mgrimm@wikia-inc.com Hope to hear back from you soon, and thanks again for all your edits & contributions to the Battlefield Wiki! Michael (profile)•(talk)•( ) 00:11, May 9, 2014 (UTC) Re: May as well. Юра15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 04:17, May 9, 2014 (UTC) Re: Dragon's Teeth Eh, I get my files and stuff from Battlelog, not the in-game files. I can take a look at the extractor again and see if I can actually figure it out this time though, I'm just not too good with Python. In the meantime I'll take a look at Battlelog and see if the weapon images were added. - 06:03, May 10, 2014 (UTC) :Ta-da. Symthic's been pulling out a lot of stuff anyway, and if I'm gathering enough correctly from the thread the files came from the CTE, which I'm not currently in. I'll have to see if I can get a hold of the files they had on their TS yesterday. - :06:37, May 10, 2014 (UTC) ::Sure, I'll get on that. Also, just checking to be sure, is adding the info okay as far as BF:LEAK goes? It comes from the CTE, which isn't technically public. - ::07:08, May 10, 2014 (UTC) ::Just checking. It's getting pretty late here, I'll add the info for a few weapons and finish it up tomorrow. - ::07:17, May 10, 2014 (UTC) Re: I'm using it to make italics in the titles, like "Battlefield 1942" or "USS Essex". Wikipedia always does this. 15:48, May 10, 2014 (UTC) :This has nothing to do with the infobox. It's the top of page title. 15:54, May 10, 2014 (UTC) Re: Yeah, I saw it was a fake. :( Lol, one can only hope! 22:46, May 11, 2014 (UTC) RAWR Bot Pretty sure it is the exact same thing as the MAARS bot. 01:13, May 12, 2014 (UTC) Wilco. 02:43, May 12, 2014 (UTC) Re: DT Map Names On it. 06:03, May 12, 2014 (UTC) Email Check-in Hey there Awyman! I sent you an email with whatever email you have registered with Wikia about a potentially cool opportunity. Let me know if there's a better way to contact you about it. Thanks! Jorge (profile)•(talk) 16:14, May 13, 2014 (UTC) Re: Sorry man, I can't chat. I heard something about E3 though? 02:33, May 14, 2014 (UTC) :Ничего себе. То есть долбанные удивительно. Поздравляю, товарищ. 03:28, May 14, 2014 (UTC) ::Yeah... not a scam. =P Hopefully it'll work out, when is it, anyway? 03:43, May 14, 2014 (UTC) :::Cool. On an unrelated note, google translate russian turns "freaking" into "f*cking" and "damn" into... "pancake". Pancake. -_- 03:58, May 14, 2014 (UTC) Re: !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! That's awesome man, congrats! How'd they end up picking you? :P 03:39, May 14, 2014 (UTC) Wikia's Video Swap Tool Hi there! Though you might already know about, I thought I’d remind you about , which allows you to very easily swap out YouTube videos embedded across your community for the Wikia equivalent. It only effects YouTube videos with a matching Wikia video. Swapping out your videos for matching officially licensed Wikia videos means that the videos on your community are less likely to be taken down and rendered unwatchable. With your approval, I can go through and make these swaps for you — if you’d rather undertake this task yourself — or if you’re uninterested entirely — just let me know! I'll likely start making some of the swaps for you in a week, so be sure to let me know as soon as you can if you'd rather not make the switch. Thanks! Mhadick (talk) 23:13, May 14, 2014 (UTC) Re: Your "notices" very often strike me as dictative and hostile. Юра15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 01:49, May 15, 2014 (UTC) :Brevity and bluntness don't come off as very friendly, believe it or not. Юра15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 01:58, May 15, 2014 (UTC) ::Really? I'm in the process of almost finishing my category overhaul and you want to pick a fight with me? ::Let's start with the most recent example: this guy. It's not very endearing when the very first thing a new user is greeted with is pointless red-tape induced hostility. ::Or how about this? There's no limitations on what a blog can or cannot be about. ::I can find others. Even legitimate warnings you give out are extremely, and unnecessarily, hostile, as can be seen here . Юра15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 02:14, May 15, 2014 (UTC) :::That doesn't make it unnecessarily hostile/terse. Юра15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 02:35, May 15, 2014 (UTC) Re: I was going to. Юра15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 06:38, May 15, 2014 (UTC) :Premium is a service, so it doesn't really count as an addon. Kit shortcuts, I wouldn't count as addons because they're just unlocking features already in the game, but I'm not sure what I'd call them. Юра15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 06:51, May 15, 2014 (UTC) Just for speed. Hello. I know this is not my conversation but just for speed I thought I would tell you. That image was taken from a premium trailer for BF4 found on Battle log. I was about to upload exactly the same picture but then found it in recent uploads so just used that. You can find the moment at around 0:32 in the trailer. Once again, terribly sorry to jump in. I was simply trying to be helpful.--Slow Reader (talk) 17:19, May 15, 2014 (UTC)